Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
By extension, such functions may become more improved with an expanded range of mobile terminal usage. There are efforts under way to minimize the size of the components loaded in a front surface so as to provide a large screen while minimizing the size of the mobile terminal. A receiver located in the front surface or a home button located in an upper or lower side of a display so as to limit the size of the screen. Accordingly, there are needs for a mobile terminal having no receiver or home button provided in the front surface.
Moreover, there are needs for a mobile terminal having a waterproof structure configured to protect internal components even in environments with water, for example, in a waterpark or bathtub where a user uses the mobile terminal. To enhance a waterproof function, the number of the holes formed in a case needs to be minimized. In other words, the receiver or home button has to be removed or minimized for the waterproof function.